How to Play
Songs are the main part of Show By Rock, and playing songs is how you will be able to get various currencies, event rewards and other such items. Starting a Song Songs can be started through either the Tour page or the Event page. Through Tour, you must first select a band, then a song and finally, select a difficulty for the song. Higher difficulty songs cost more hearts, but give more EXP to the player and the band played, as well as give more rewards. Through Events, you must select an event banner then select a song to play. How to select a song varies between events. Please check the event's page for details on selecting a song. After selecting a band, song and difficulty, you will be taken to a page where you may select a guest bromide to assist you. Guest bromide options will include a list of NPC LR bromides, all with approximately 20,000 max souls for their element, bromides that friends on your friends list have set for guesting and other randomly chosen players' bromides. (NOTE: Choosing a player who is not on your friends list will make the chosen bromide's Passive Skill unusable. However, you will be given the option to add the chosen player to your friends list after the song is finished.) The next page will be the Enhancements page, where you will be asked if you wish to spend various currencies to enhance your songs. Most enhancements are event-exclusive, and can be found listed on an event's page. Score UP enhancement (Cost is 15,000 Sound Dollars) is always available for use. The final page before starting the song is the Song Setup page. Here, you will be able to select a deck, swap bromides in your party, check your skills and check to see if you have enough souls to accomplish the song's score requirement. (See Below) Clicking the bottom-right blue button [Start Playing(演奏開)]''' will start the song. '''Song Setup Below the band display are two buttons, [Skills(スキル)]' and '[Manual Fill(ー括編成)]'. Clicking the '[Skills(スキル)]' button will display your current deck skills, including the leader's Passive Skill. '[Manual Fill(ー括編成)]''' will allow you to edit your deck. (Please see the bromides page for information on editing decks.) Song Scoring & Difficulty Song levels have a great impact on the difficulty of the song. The higher the level of the song, the more notes and complex patterns there will be, and a higher score will be required to successfully complete the song. The score required to complete a song will vary for each song. Please check the individual song's page for required score information. '''Song Completion Ranks Song score is divided into 6 ranks. Any song can be completed at any rank with the appropriate band levels, bromides, skills and band bromide bonuses. SS Rank - Highest scoring rank S Rank A Rank B Rank C Rank D Rank - Lowest scoring rank, usually close to failing a song due to lack of score. Song Scoring and Souls Song scoring factors many stats into your total score. On the Song Setup page, a Soul Bar will be displayed showing current and required amount of souls to succeed at the song. Please note that in some cases, songs can still be completed even if your current souls are lower than the required souls. The Soul Bar is comprised of five sections. In order of most impact on souls, they are as follows: Blue - Deck: This is the % of total souls that your current deck provides. Green - Band: This is the % of total souls that your band growth for the chosen band provides. Pink - Support: This is the % of total souls that your guest bromide provides. Yellow - Band Bromide Bonus: This is the % of total souls that bromides in your current deck provide for being bromides belonging to the chosen band. (Bromides that provide BBB will be shown with a purple animated overlay during song play.) (NOTE: Guest bromides will never count towards BBB souls) Purple - Passive Skill: This is the % of total souls that your deck leader's and guest bromide's passive skills provide. Scoring takes into consideration your current souls, bromide skills that provide extra score, and your total combo. Each marker hit successfully gives additional score based on your current combo during the song. Song Playing & Markers The recommended way to play SHOW BY ROCK!! is by holding your phone with one hand and using the thumb of that hand for one of the side lanes while using your pointer and middle fingers of the other hand for the other two lanes. For people who find this difficult, you can also play by holding your phone between your hands, with your thumbs on either side of the screen. If you play using this method, it is recommended you turn slide capability on under the song settings. (NOTE: This method can make later gameplay much harder, as in certain cases you will be physically unable to complete full slide markers while hitting other markers, therefore lowering your score.) Markers Song playing consists of hitting the markers on the screen when they line up with the three music note icons above your deck display. Markers have visual effects to assist with song playing, and can be used to more easily predict the next few notes. Tapping a marker very close to when it lines up with the music note icon will result in a Perfect note. Tapping a marker when it is within range of the music note icon but further away than it should be will result in a Good note. Tapping a marker when it is just out of range of the music note icon will result in a Bad note. Tapping the marker when it is too far from the music note icon will result in a Miss. Tap Markers - Markers that are grey in color. Tap these once when they line up with a music note icon to trigger them. Slide Markers - Markers that are bright yellow in color. Tap and hold your finger on the screen until the end of the yellow slide line lines up with the music note icon. (NOTE: Slide markers can be tapped once at any time during their slide duration, instead of held down. This will only count for one successful marker tap, but will not trigger any bad notes or misses. Slide markers can also be held down for only a fraction of their duration, giving multiple successful marker taps based on how long they are held. Regardless of when the tap is started on a slide marker, it must be released at or before the end of the line reaches the music note icon or a miss will be recorded.) Multi-tap Markers - Markers that are green in color, and connected by a thin green line by default (Can be changed in song settings). Tap these markers at the same time when they line up with a music note icon to trigger them. Score Skill Marker* - Markers that are grey in color and display a blue "S" on them. Tap these once when they line up with a music note icon to trigger them. Triggers a bromide's Score UP skill if successfully hit. Damage Skill Marker* - Markers that are grey in color and display a pink "D" on them. Tap these once when they line up with a music note icon to trigger them. Triggers a bromide's Boss Damage skill if successfully hit. Tension Recovery Skill Marker* - Markers that are pink in color and display a pink heart on them. Tap these once when they line up with a music note icon to trigger them. Triggers a bromide's Tension Recovery skill if successfully hit. *If you have multiple bromides with Score UP, Boss Damage and/or Tension Recovery skills that all have the same requirements (e.g. 50 perfect notes) one of them will be triggered on the required note, and any others will be triggered on consecutive notes (e.g. 50, 51, 52, etc.). Fever During song play, hitting markers successfully Perfect or Good) will fill a bar on both sides of the song screen (The Fever gauge). When the bar is filled, it will trigger Fever mode, and all markers hit will have their score multiplied by ~1.1. Fever mode will also turn all non-skill markers rainbow-colored. (Multi-tap markers will still have connecting lines, by default.) Fever mode will continuously drain the Fever gauge until it is entirely depleted. Once the gauge is depleted, it can be refilled again by hitting markers successfully. Some bromide skills assist with Fever duration, Fever gauge filling and Fever Score Multiplier. A note that would normally be Perfect will instead display Fever when hit during Fever mode. Good notes will still display Good as normal. Bromide skills will still be triggered as normal in Fever mode. Tension The Tension bar is displayed on the right side of the screen during song play. During regular song play, the tension bar will decrease when a Bad note or a miss occurs. During boss song play, the tension bar will only decrease when a Bad note or a miss occurs during defense stages of the boss. When the tension bar reaches 0, the game will immediately cause the player to fail the song. The only way to recover from this is to pay 1 melodisian to continue the song with full tension, starting from where it was failed. (NOTE: This will restore your tension, but will not adjust any Bad notes, misses or combos already completed during the song, which means you can still potentially fail the song due to lack of score.) Tension can be recovered during a song with bromide tension recovery skills . Combos Combos give additional score bonuses, rewards and EXP bonuses for playing songs. Combos will be displayed in the middle of the screen during song play. Good and Perfect notes will keep a combo going while Bad notes or misses will break a combo. A song completed with only Perfect and Good notes will receive a "Full Combo" score bonus, and that song will display a medal on the song list screen for the level selected. A song completed with only Perfect notes will likewise receive a "Master" score bonus, and that song will display a medal on the song list screen for the level selected. Earning the "Master" medal for a song will also earn the "Full Combo" medal for that song. Earning a "Full Combo" or a "Master" on a song increases the rewards and EXP given for playing that song. Each additional marker added to a combo while playing a song will give a +1 bonus to the score of the next marker hit (assuming the next hit is successful). A broken combo will start from a +0 bonus on the next successful hit. Some bromide skills can only be activated when a certain number of required notes are reached. (e.g.. 50 Perfect notes, 60 Successful notes, etc.) These skills do not require the notes hit to be consecutive. For example, hitting 49 Perfect notes, hitting a Bad note and then hitting another Perfect note would still activate the "50 Perfect notes" requirement. Performance Options Clicking the gear icon on the Song Setup page before a song will bring up the Performance Options page, where you can customize your sound and song options. The four sliders at the top are as follows, in order: * BGM (Background music on main pages/Actual song volume) * TAP (Tambourine sound plays when a tap is successfully performed by default. Use this slider to adjust the level or turn it off completely.) * SE (Sound effects from interface buttons and Fever sound effects can be adjusted from here.) * ボイス/Voice (Change the volume of voiced cards on the Home Screen and during a song.) The switched after the sliders are as follows, in order: * 楽曲同期演出/Music Synchronization (ON/OFF) * スライドモード/Slide Mode (ON/OFF) (Allows you to tap a marker and slide to another lane to hit a marker in that lane. Defaults to OFF) * スキル演出/Skill SFX (ON/OFF) (Changes display of special visual effects from bromide skills activating. Defaults to ON) * タップ演出/Tap SFX (ON/OFF) (Changes display of special visual effects from correctly tapping a marker. Defaults to ON) * フィーバー演出/Fever SFX (ON/OFF) (Changes display of special visual effects from Fever mode being active. Defaults to ON) * 同時押し色変更/Multi-tap color change (ON/OFF) (Changes display of Multi-tap markers. ON will not display a different color. OFF will display the multi-tap markers as green. (This change will be active regardless of whether or not Multi-tap line display is ON. Defaults to OFF) * 同時押し線表示/Multi-tap line display (ON/OFF) (Changes display of Multi-tap markers. ON will display a thin line connecting the multi-tap markers. OFF will display no line. Defaults to ON) * 同期タイプ/Sync Type (Type A/Type B) (Defaults to Type A) * ボイス再生/Voice Playback (ON/OFF) (Turns voiced bromide voices off during song play; however, you will still be able to hear voiced bromide lines through other means if your voice volume is turned on. Defaults to ON) The long black button below the settings [Revert to Default Settings(初期設定に戻す)]' will set all performance settings back to default. The black '[Cancel(キャンセル)]' button to the bottom left of the window will cancel any setting changes and take you to the previous screen. The blue '[Start Playing(演奏開始)'''] '''button to the bottom right of the window will save your changes and start the song. Category:Gameplay Category:Tour Category:Events Category:Settings Category:Interface